


The bet

by sopi497



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopi497/pseuds/sopi497
Summary: A silly bet leads to the discovery of a new kink for Anders and Mitchell.





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just something I had to get out of my system.  
> English is not my first lnguage, so feel free to message me about mistakes!  
> 

Anders and Mitchell were in a rather committed relationship. Had been for about 8 months now. They had met in a bar and just hit it off right away. The admission that they both were supernaturals followed after the kept running into each other, something that was seemingly impossible in a large city like Auckland. Of course, Anders´brothers and fellow gods were not happy about this development, but they very rarely were happy about anything that Anders did, so the blond couldn´t really care less.

They also had lots and lots of sex, with two or three times a day being nothing unusual for them. Neither really knew what amde them so hot for each other, but Anders liked to believe it was the combined thrill of being with another supernatural (who wasn´t a god) and a man. Anders had had men before, but it had alsways been a dirty little secret, something born of the wish to spite his family rather than real desire for the person he was with. For Mitchll it had always been tinting by the longing for blood that overshadowed anything else in his mind. The knowledge that Anders was willing to give his blood him freely was exhilarating, the rush of control he gained over the vampire was the best kind of drug to him.

The two of them were very liberal with all kinds of kinks and experiments in the bedroom department. They tried out some bondage with piping hot results (Mitchell shooting off like a rocket at seeing his partner secured to the headboard with handcuffs). Ever since that time, they kept a steady supply of various cuffs, restraints, collars, blindfolds and gags in Anders´ little shoe box hidden under his bed. They had experimented with toys (also very hot) and some costumes (which was an episode none of them really liked to talk about), so it was safe to say none of them was shy about his preferences and wanting to try out new things.

***

Which was why Mitchell reacted rather doubtful to Anders´ unusual approach to this issue.

“A bet?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Yeah.”  
“About who of us can wear women´s underwear the longest?”  
“Yes. You can choose which item I have to wear and I´ll choose yours. We buy them for each other and put them on the next work day. Whoever keeps them on the longest gets complete remote control for a week." “If you want to watxh something other than me, all you have to do is ask, Anders." 

“Nooooo, that’s not what this is about. It´s just the incentive. i know how much you love your Great Hustle or whatever it´s called. Would be a shame if you missed some episodes...

Look, you had night shift so I´ve been watching some porn and they did it and it seemed really hot so I….” Anders offers in ways of explanation, then trails off, suddenly unsure about this idea.

“You watch gay porn?” Mitchell asks, amusement tinting his voice.  
“Well, given the nature of our relationship, I thought it was time I adjusted my taste.”Anders´ tone was getting pissy. “You know what, forget it. T`was a stupid idea anyway.”

“Babe, wait. I didn´t want to make fun of you. I´m just not sure about this. We both remember what happened the last time with costumes.”  
Anders shuddered “Don´t remind me. But this won´t be like that, I swear. And both of us can call it off anytime we get uncomfortable with it.”

Mitchell pondered on it for a second, then he decided to indulge his partner. Anders had indulged him with the bondage, after all.

“Alright, let´s try it. What do you want to me wear, then?”  
“I think I´d like to see you in some stockings. You´ve got nice legs. What do you want for me?”  
Mitchell grins “Some panties maybe. I´m gonna get a selection.”  
“Alright then. Wanna go shopping?”

Mitchell nods and soon they are out the door.  
Of course, they go to separate stores, each wanting to surprise the other with their pick. For Anders, Mitchell goes to a large mall and enters a chain lingerie store where he is immediately swamped in pink lace, one gaudier than the next. He finally makes it past the entrance and goes for the more tasteful and discreet options in the back of the store. Only to be hindered again, because he has no actual idea how women´s sizes work. He just always goes for medium and is done with it. Yet, he´s quizzically holding up something that looks like it possibly hurts you when you put it on and tries to imagine Anders in it. He isn´t even sure if this thing can be ut on without help. He stretches it and sees how little the fabric gives. By now, as he rifles through different shelves, numbers and letters that hold absolutely no meaning to him apparently put such a desperate expression on his face a clerk finally takes mercy on him and offers help. He is grateful and with her help manages to find the size that should fit Anders without actually telling her this stuff is for a man. He gives a flimsy lie about surpising his girlfriend and the clerk points out various items to him and gives him a waggle of her eyebrows as she says "Try these, you girl will love it." With this knowledge, he picks out some options he thinks Anders will actually put on and not just strangle him with them. 

Anders, meanwhile, picks out two sets of stockings, one the kind that hold up by themselves and another that has to be worn with a garter belt. He ignores the curious (and verging towards disgusted) looks of a young shop attendant hovering nearby as well as the women all around the store choosing their favourites. A few months ago, he would have gladly chased a few of them around the room, but now his interets lie elsewhere. He also isn´t quite sure about the size, but he figures a medium will surely do for Mitchell´s legs. He is tall and lean where Anders is so painfully short, so he gets his boyfriend a size smaller than he´d get for himself.

***

The next morning, Anders wakes up and starts getting ready for work. In his closet, he finds a bag on his pile of underwear. A post-it on it says:  
“Don´t forget the bet, babe. See you tonight XOXO.”

Right. That means, Mitchell is at work already, wearing the stockings. A shiver of heat runs through him at the thought and he picks up the bag, emptying its contents over the bed. He finds a red thong, a G-string and some lacy, rather fancy panties. For a moment, he thinks about going with the G-string, but he sincerely doubts he´ll last all day with this thing on. In the end he decides it´s those pretty panties and pulls them on. The sensation of silk and lace against his most sensitive parts has him shivering, along with the knowledge that this is their naughty little secret which could be discovered rather easily. He resists fondling himself through them and quickly steps into his slacks to get his mind into a more professional mode.

On the way there, he already realizes that the panties maybe weren´t the greatest option. On the other hand all of his options would have only served to remind him of this ridicoulusly kinky game he´s only got himself to blame for. They are riding up his ass like a bitch, and by the time he gets there, he´s red in the face and getting hard. 

Dawn, of course, is already there like the Angel that she is, and holding out a cup of coffee for him. She notices he´s panting lightly, but aart from a raised eyebrow no comment comes forth. She is so used to his shit she doesn´t even ask anymore, afraid of a painstakingly detailed description of what happened in Anders´ bedroom last night. Or his kitchen. Or his Bathroom. Or living room or Car or even his desk in this office while she was on break.

Anders walks past her, albeit a little wobbly and simply starts working for once.

***

For Mitchell, the day had begun brightly. He quickly prepared everything for his still sleeping lover to find later, then pulled on the stockings. He had decided to go with the held-up stockings, hoping it´ll actually work on his hairy thighs, but so far, it worked just fine. He worked as a hospital janitor and wore a wide, baggy overall, so the chance of someone seeing his dirty little secret was rather small. He wondered which panties Anders had chosen and how he was holding up. It was around lunch time, so he took a break and sent his boyfriend a text, asking for picture (as proof, of course. Not as wank bank- or blackmail material, no way). He locked himself in a toilet stall as soon as he received an answer.

“Feeling pretty good. How you holding up?”  
Attached is a picture of his lover, taken in the private toilet stall of JP:R. It shows Anders flat stomach and crotch. His grey slacks are open and pulled down just enough to reveal an enticing glimpse of black silk and red croppings and Mitchell bites his fist to surpress a groan. Maybe this wasn´t really such a terrible idea. The idea of taking Anders with these on was enough to get his cock to swell in his overalls and he had to take a few calming breaths before he could resume texting.

“I´m doing great. You look hot ! Can´t wait for tonight XO.”  
He presses send and heads out to finish his lunch and resume working.

His day is going great and the image of Anders in this underwear keeps him entertained for a few hours while he´s merrily mopping the ER. Right up until someone staggers into the room, clings onto Mitchell and vomits all over the front of his overall. Instincts kicking in, Mitchell grabs the man under the armpits and pushes him into a nearby chair, then takes a bucket from his cart and shoves it into the man´s hands, which is appreciated by a nod and a weak “Sorry.” before he promptly has to use the bucket again. Mitchell yells for a nurse and stays with the man until someone arrives, nervously hovering and painfully aware of the cool wetness seeping slowly through his clothes. He´s dismissed by a harried-looking nurse and goes to shower and change. He keeps his head down and stops breathing, ignoring the pitiful looks he´s getting.

He grabs a spare overall and heads for the shower, noticing with a grimace that the vomit has seeped through the work clothes into his underthings, including the stockings. “Shit”, he murmurs, peeling them off, ripping out a hair or two on the way. He inspects them and decides he won´t be able to wear these the rest of the day without adding to the vomit stains on them.

Deflated, he goes to shower and after, takes up work again, but his good mood is lost. He had been looking forward to having some kinky fun with Anders tonight, but without the stockings, Anders surely wouldn´t be interested in being the only one dressed up like this.

***

When the work day was finally coming to an end, Anders was half-mad with lust, his mind playing images over images of all the fun he and Mitchell were going to have later. Anders ended the office day right on time and was out of the door before Dawn so much as said goodbye. The way home dragged for him, knowing that his lover was already there, waiting for him. He broke several speed limits, but he didn´t care, his lust-addled mind ingnoring everything but the need to get home and get fucked or fuck right now.

  
Barging into his flat, he found Mitchell sitting on the couch, looking very convincingly like the proverbial beaten dog.  
Anders´mind cleared some and he asked, worried “Mitchell, what´s wrong? Did something happen?"

“Anders, I lost our bet. Somebody at work threw up on me and I couldn´t wear them anymore, I´m sorry.” Mitchell looked up at him, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

“Oh, Mitchell, you idiot. It´s not your fault, there´s no need to be sorry.” Anders gently reassures his lover and hugs the sitting man to him.  
They stay like that for a while, Mitchell hands on Anders´ hips and his breath against his navel.

After a few long, quiet moments, Anders grins, remembering the reason for all this. “You know what that means, right. I won the bet!”  
Mitchell stiffens, then his shoulders begin to shake with laughter. Suddenly, he roars, and throws Anders up over his shoulder in a fireman carry while he jumps up from the couch and heads toward the bedroom.

“Alright, I am defeated. The remote is yours, to the victor go the spoils! Now let´s find out if these panties feel as good as they look!” he delivers a hard spank to Anders´ ass and carries him into the bedroom while they both laugh at Anders´ faux little squeal.

In the bedroom, Mitchell drops Anders on the bed and follows him down, his earlier sadness now replaced by lusty hunger. He was starting to get hard and he attacked his lovers´ clothes hungrily. Anders moaned at his partners´ fervor and reached down shaky hands to help getting him naked. When it was finally done, Mitchell stopped for a moment, just looking down at the blond.

“Fuck, babe, this is so hot.” He panted and attacked Anders´ mouth with his own while running hungry hands over his body down to where he wanted them to be. Feeling his lovers budding erection through a layer of silk sent a jolt of heat through him and he scrambled of the bed and ripped his clothes of.

Anders watched him intensively, reaching down a hand to cup himself. He moaned at the exquisite feeling of silk against his cock and rubbed a little harder before his hand was slapped away and replaced by a larger, rougher one. He arched into the touch whilst a hot mouth closed in on his nipple and sucked, hard. The brunet laved attention on the tiny nubs, licking, biting and kissing them until Anders was panting desperately.

“Mitch, please!” Anders begged.

“What, please? What do you want, baby ? Want my hand, my mouth? My fingers inside you?  
“I want your cock, Mitchell, please!” Anders breathed, a charming flush appearing on his face and chest.  
Mitchell growled “Hands and knees. And don´t you dare take these panties off!”

While Anders struggled into the position, Mitchell leaned over to the nightstand and got the lube out. Then he knelt behind Anders and just looked down at him, those perfect cheeks so beautifully framed by black and red. Mitchell smirked and delivered two hard spanks to each one, enjoying the way Anders squirmed.

“Hold still.” The brunet murmured and grabbed one cheek in each hand, pulling them apart while ducking down and delivering a firm lick to the blonds´ perineum, then another over the hole he could feel clenching hard even through fabric. He ate Anders like this, turning the fabric sopping wet and knowing the off-sensation as driving him crazy. He only stopped when the increasing pressure on his own cock became overbearing and Anders sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

  
He pulled away and picked up the lube, but then another thought occurred to him and Anders let out a groan when he realized what Mitchell was doing. Mitchell groaned at the feeling as he rubbed his cock in between Anders´ cheeks, irritating the sensitive skin of the blond´s crack and his cock both, but relishing in the friction and the slight burn and not caring one bit because his lover certainly didn´t sound as if he was in pain. He liked how the pale skin of his cock stood out against the black silk and he enjoyed the feel of Anders´ muscular buttocks clenching around him. After a few moments of this, Anders was begging again. “Mitch, please! I want you inside me, I need you cock, please…”

Mitchell chuckled darkly and grabbed the lube again “Patience, love. I wouldn´t want to hurt you..”, he got close to Anders´ear, “more than necessary.”  
The blond keened and ground his hips back against Mitchells.

Mitchell grinned at his lovers desperation and got lube on his fingers, carefully spreading it and warming it up. With his other hand, he pulled the panties aside far enough to reveal the twitching hole. He started a soft massage, applying careful pressure, until the first finger sank in to the second knuckle.

“Already hungry for me, you little slut? Getting all dressed up like this just for my cock, did you?”

A breathy moan drifts up from Anders´ mouth as the finger sinks fully into him.  
“Please, Mitchell, hurry up, I can take another!”

“I know you can, babe, what this dirty little hole can take.” Mitchell soothes and proceeds with a second finger, pushing both of them fully inside his lover and spreading them, feeling for his prostate. Anders jerks and lets out a whine when he finds it, already begging for more, always begging for more.

Eventually, Anders starts clenching around his fingers rhythmically and the vamire eases off his prostate.The blond is only half-coherent by now, which is how Mitchell wants him tonight. He lubes his cock and finally, _finally_ sinks into his lovers welcoming body, the muscles gripping him tight, wrapping him in heat and Mitchell can´t hold back. He starts up a rough pace, jackrabbiting away at Anders´ body, and grabs Anders by the neck, pushing his face into the pillows roughly and proceeds to speak the utmost filth coming to mind into the heated air of the room, knowing the other can more than take it. Every other thrust goes particularly deep, hitting Anders´ prostate and shoving a prayer of ah, ah, ah out of the blond. It´s rough, fast, hard and bordering on animalistic and Anders is absolutely loving it, clenching around his lover and singing his praises.  
Just when he feels like he about to come, Mitchell pulls out fast and Anders is about to turned around to ask what the fuck the hold up is, when he is lifted by his shoulders and turned around to lie on his back.

“I want to look at your face while I make you come.”

Mitchell murmurs and drives back inside, starting up their brutal pace again. Anders loves it when he looks like this, wild and untamed, almost savage as he plows his boyfriend.  
Finally, it´s Mitchell´s hand that drives him over the edge, roughly groping and rubbing his cock through the panties. White bliss washes over him and he is only dimly aware of the last few, hard thrusts that knock the headboard against the wall.

When he comes to again, his boyfriend is resting on him, panting heavily, the curly head hidden in the crook of his lover´s neck.  
Anders is breathing hard “Shit, Mitch, did I discover some dirty little secret about you? Do you get off on lingerie?”  
Mitchell moves so he can look Anders in the eye “Not really, but seeing you in it just… did it for me, you know?”  
Anders grins proudly and shifts so he can rest comfortably, the tiredness after a good fuck soon dragging him off to sleep.

 ***

The morning after, Anders stretches and winces. “Think I´m gonna be feeling this night for a few days.”

  
Mitchell remove the arm he has thrown over his face, nor does he open his eyes. “Sorry”, he murmurs, looking entirely unapologetic.  
“Nevermind. T´was hot” Anders answers with a grin and grimaces as he peels of the tattered remains of the panties off his legs. By now they are wet and starting to get stiff with their combined cum. They ended up doing it four more times after the first one, the last one just a few minutes ago just consisting of Mitchell lazily fingering Anders to a slow orgasm, using the cum left from the other three rounds as lube. It was filthy and depraved and the blond had loved it.

  
“So, I suppose these are a keeper?” Anders asks.  
“Yeah. But not for everyday or you won´t be able to walk for weeks on end. Lets keep them something special, for, I don´t know, birthdays and special occasions.” Mitchell replies, now coming into motion as well.  
Anders just laughs filthily and gives Mitchell a soft kiss.


End file.
